


"Zip it up"

by RavenDeliahJones



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny comes home after a long day at work with some groceries, but when he hears HABIT calling him from the bedroom upstairs, he prepares himself for anything that could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Zip it up"

The door opens, and Vinny steps in, fumbling with his keys between several bags of groceries and icy fingers from the noon frost. It was only spring, but the chill of cold wind had not yet left. He was grateful for HABIT leaving the heating on after he'd left, which he didn't normally do. Vinny wanted nothing more than to heat up some food from the fridge and collapse onto his bed, sore and tired from his twelve hour shift. The house was eerily quiet, and Vinny looked up the stairs, shrugging. He shoved his keys into his pocket, and was just about to walk into the kitchen, "VIN?" Vinnie froze up, heart racing. He didn't think anyone was home, and HABIT nearly gave him a heart attack. In hindsight, he wasn't quite sure why he'd thought HABIT would've just left, and he felt himself almost crumble under his emotions. "...Yeah?" He asked back weakly, setting down the bags in a heap on the floor. "Come up here! I need your help!" Stumbling up each step, he grew increasingly paranoid. This was the end for him, HABIT had finally grown bored, and he was gonna kill him. "Where abouts are you?" He asked, trying to stop his voice from wavering. Vinny hoped his death was going to be quick and painless, though that wasn't what HABIT was all about. It was going to hurt and he knew it. "In the bedroom!" This was odd, didn't HABIT usually do his 'work' in the attic? All the horrifying possibilities filled Vinny's head, and he began to feel sick. He promised Evan he'd be there until he got back, but maybe it was a promise he couldn't keep after all... Vinny opened the bedroom door, and what he saw, he couldn't quite come to terms with.

"Don't just stand there! Zip it up!" HABIT was stood in front of a mirror. Wearing a dress. Vinny's face grew red, and he fidgeted awkwardly in the door frame. "Ya got cotton in your ears? Get over here!" In a second, Vinny was at HABIT's side, words stuck in his throat. He lifts a shaky hand and accidentally caresses his exposed back, earning a confused guttural noise from the demon. Vinny quickly does the zipper. HABIT turns the moment the dress is zipped up, pinning Vinny up against the wall until they were so close HABIT was practically kissing Vinny's ear. "what was that hmmm?" Vinny felt his cheeks flush red. "It was an accident...Please don't kill me." HABIT chucked darkly and stroked Vinny's arm. "Why on earth would I do that?" HABIT pulls away. Gone within an instant. Vinny gasps for breath "What did you just do?" HABITs eyebrows lowered, "Isn't that how you fuckers act now?" He looked sad. "I thought it was after I read this book" HABIT holds up a copy of fifty shades of grey. Vinny feels queasy, and shakes his head, not wanting to say anything. "Ah, gotcha." The paperback is thrown to the side, and HABIT begins to shake his hips, watching the purple and black ruffles of the skirt sway with his movements, for the first time, he smiles without looking like a deranged psychopath. Hell, Vinny even feels slightly safe for a second. "Whadya think? I think it looks pretty nice, Evan has sweet hips." The bearded man's eyes trail down to HABIT's midriff subconsciously, gawking with an open mouth. The demon raises an eyebrow, "Hey cocksucker, my eyes are up here!" Vinny's face is scarlet, and he quickly snaps his head up to meet HABIT's signature smirk. "Now all I gotta do is shave my legs and I'll be good to go." Vinny clears his throat, trying to think of how to word his next statement without angering HABIT, or getting slammed against a wall again at least. "Men... Men don't usually do this, you know..." He mumbles, looking at the floor anxiously. HABIT tuts, "Yeah, well I'm not a man. I'm an immortal multidimensional demon here to make your life a living hell.. we clear?" Vinny nods, still staring at the carpet. "Okay, good. Now, you should take me out to dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few fics where HABIT doesn't conform to gender norms and i loved it, so I decided to try it myself!


End file.
